Letters
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: Una writes home #4 Family Tree Series


****

FAMILY TREE SERIES

#1 RELATIVE PENANCE

#2 WORRIED BIG BROTHER

#3 I DREAMED A DREAM

****

#4 LETTERS

Cordelia walked into the office with a pile of mail in her hands. She goes over to her desk and takes a seat. Wesley came in all cheerful.

"Good morning Cordelia."

"Good morning Wesley." She looked through the mail and stopped. "Get Angel."

"Why?"

"Letters." Cordelia held up three letters in her hand. Wesley went down and came up with Angel by his side.

"Hey Cordelia what is going on." He walked over to her. She handed him a letter. Next she handed Wesley one.

"They're from Ireland." Cordelia pointed out. Cordelia opened the one in her hand. Wesley opened his next and sat down in one of the chairs. Angel took his and walked into his office.

*Cordelia began to read her letter.

__

Dear Cordelia,

How are you? I hope you are doing well with the play. It's the Doll House right? Well over here I tried out at one of the local theaters. I got a part. Not a lead but a small one. I don't mind. I miss going shopping with you. There are some good stores around here but nothing like a mall. The play we are doing is the Knight's Winter. It's a play about this knight, of course. And he is looking for a way to impress this princess. Well it has some songs in it. I get to sing one. It is so cool. Well the story is great and I'll bring you back a script so you can read it yourself. Break a leg in your show. And Cordelia practice, please. I can't wait to see you soon. I'll be back in a couple months. You better be ready for me when I come back. I intend on seeing you in a play ok. Well you take care of yourself and the other two. Have fun.

Take care from Ireland,

Una 

Cordelia folded it up ad put it in the envelope. She opened her bag and pulled out a packet of pictures and began to look through them.

*Wesley opened his letter, straightened his glasses and began to read it.

__

Dear Wesley,

I found a bookstore in town. It has all these old things about demons and all. I know you'll enjoy them. They are some good reading. For a week my mom and I went to London and all. It was a nice. I bumped into a Lucas Price. Is he a relative of yours? Well I have a picture of him. He is so nice. He was making passes at me but I ended up helping him with a girl I knew and they are now going out. Well sorry I'm boring you. But I'll tell you something important. You're a good friend and I miss you. Oh I saw where the Watcher's hang out. They are some uptight guys. Don't worry I messed with them. They are funny when they are drunk. Well I hope to see you soon. You take care of yourself.

Your Friend,

Una

PS: tell me all about Cordelia's performance. I want to know everything.

Lucas, he's alive. Wesley thought upon for a while. He looked back in the letter. There was a picture of a young man and Una on a boat ride viewing Big Ben. The man was a little taller then Una. He had a smile on his face. He had black hair, green eyes. Wesley noticed which they had gathered from their mother's hazel. Wesley smiled at the picture. He was happy that his younger brother was safe and happy.

* Angel sat in his chair.

__

Dear Angel,

Ireland is great. It's so peaceful here. I visited your tombstone and the rest of your families. It was not that long a drive. Don't worry I only did 180. I set flowers out. I hope you like them. They are wild flowers from all over Ireland. The sunset and sunrises are so nice. I'll bring you a video of it. It is raining today so I'm writing. Don't tell the others this. I didn't tell them.

My mom says 'hi'. She's teaching me a lot about my human heritage. I'll tell you all the details when I get back. I am having such a great deal where no one cares if you do a little hocus pocus. I can blink with two people now. Yet it wears me out. I can do all these things. They go in and out as you know.

I met up with a lot of old friends. Most of them are human. They are amazed by all that I know. It is good to be home. LA can cramp your style. You should come over and visit. But you and I would have to go back cause we would miss all the excitement.

I had a dram last night. It was weird. I was flying a kite with a young girl at my side. You stood under a tree. The sun was shining down. The little girl called you over. You stepped into the sunlight. You didn't burn. Then someone called to me. The name I could not hear but I knew they wanted me. I looked. It was Doyle and Cordelia. They are happy yet far away. It was a good dream. I had a couple more and I'll tell you later.

Are you staying out of trouble? Ok, well try. And enjoy the play. I want details. I'm doing one over here. It's called the Knight's Winter. I'll tell you all about it.

Saol fada chugat 

Love,

Una

PS: My mom doesn't blame you.

Angel looked over the PS. He knew what it meant, Doyle. Saol fada chugat , Gaelic, Long life to you. Angel stared at the picture. "Saol fada Chugat." He said to himself. he keeps it on his desk since she left.

* 

"Angel!" Cordelia called from the other room. Angel set the letter down and went in to the other room. She held a picture in her hands.

"What?" She handed him the picture. It was him with a baby in his arms and Una standing close by. Angel flashed to the dream. 

**__**

Angel took the baby from Una's arms. The baby giggled. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" Una kissed him.

"Just like her mother."

"Hey love birds look this way." They looked at Doyle. He held a camera in his hand. "Smile." The flash went off. Angel's eyes blurred. They tried to focus. (I dreamed a dream:#3)

"Who took this picture?"

"What are the rest of the photos from?" Cordelia glanced at them.

"The amusement park." Angel had to come up with an alibi.

"well Una and I were talking to this fortune teller and she had a baby girl. " Angel swallowed. "Una picked up the baby and handed it to me, you took both roles in right?"

"Yeah."

"Well this one was from Una's camera. " _there_, he thought. Angel looked down at the picture. _How could this have gotten here_. Angel looked at the picture. "Can I have this?"

"Sure." Cordelia didn't care. She didn't know it was from a dream. He will show this to Una when she gets back. 

"Thank you." Angel returned to his office. Wesley gave a look to Angel. Then he settled next to Cordelia to look at the pictures from their trip to Universal. They all had gone including Angel. They had gone at the nighttime for Angel and the price was good too. That was a fun day. 

*

Angel sat down at his desk. He leaned forward and picked up the frame. The back was easy to remove. It slipped out. Angel placed the one with the child in the front under the 8x10 of the younger two. He flipped it back over. It looked good. The small one was at the bottom right of the picture. Angel took the letter and placed it behind the photos. The backing wasn't that hard to put that back on. Angel set it back on his desk. Angel remembered what Una had told him once.

***

It was at the amusement park. They were standing in line for a rollarcoaster. Angel held popcorn in his hand.

"the past is the future and the future is the past. It is an everlasting loop of time. We do now is bound to repeat unless we learn from the first time and change it when it comes around again."

"And where did you learn pearl of wisdom." She took some popcorn.

"from a BOS."

"A BOS."

"Yeah." Una looked at him. "No not that." Una using her mind reading. "god you don't know that much about short hand in public."

"OK, then what are you talking about?" She moved up closer to his ear.

"Book of Shadows." She came back down and grabbed and handful of popcorn.

"Well Sorry."

"You should." She threw the popcorn at him. 

" Hey." Angel grabbed her and poured it down her shirt.

"Ahh." She hit Angel. He grabbed her and held her. They both began to laugh. "Angel."

"Yeah."

"Always expect the unexpected."

"Here."

"Yeah, if you don't let go." Angel let go. The gates opened and they hopped onto the ride.

*

Angel smiled. That was a good day.

*

Cordelia looked at Wesley.

"How much longer do you think till she comes back?"

"She told me, about, 2 months."

"Good." She looked through the rest of the letters. "What we love bills?" She stood up. "I have to go get ready." She put the stuff in her bag. "be there by 7:30 so you can get some good seats."

"Alright." She headed for the door.

"Cordelia." She turned around. Angel was speaking to her. "Break a leg."

"Yeah I'll try."

"Take care Cordelia, best of luck." Wesley beamed a smile at them.

"Thanks you too." She left the office

Wesley looked at his boss. They both were in a good mood. Now all they did was await till the time when they have to go see.

THE DOLL HOUSE

Staring Cordelia Chase.

Wesley gave a slight sigh. Angel went back into his office to do whatever. Wesley pulled out a book to pass the time.

****

Saol fada chugat 

THE END

__

We shall return…

__


End file.
